Crystal Harris
History Life Crystal Harris grew up on a council estate, where her family were the known as the roughest around. Despite this, she was an intelligent individual, who dyed her hair red, and enjoyed an individual style. She lived with her mum Zoe, her step-father Tim and her sister Chelsea. (DW: Forever Young) When she was little, Tim took her and Chelsea out in an attempt to bond with them. He bought them ice creams, and Chelsea responded by splatting hers on his head. (DW: The Funeral) Becoming Immortal Madame Rene predicted that the Doctor would need Crystal as a companion, so when she was hurrying for college, the Psychic froze time and ensured that she was knocked over by a car. The locket worn around her neck contained a purple crystal, which kept Crystal alive in a second body, but as a ghost of her former self. The Doctor took her into the TARDIS, and offered her the opportunity to travel with him, so that he could look after her. He warned her before they began their adventures that if her locket was damaged, she would die, which she noted. (DW: Forever Young) Adventures First, the Doctor took Crystal to the Asteroid Bazaar, where she was kidnapped by Podmore. He took her to meet The Inner Circle, a group of seven others who were alive thanks to personal objects, in much the same way as herself. They discussed whether she should be allowed to remain 'alive', as the process had only happened seven times before, and the Inner Circle could only have seven members. When they ultimately decided to let her go, the Doctor arrived, and returned her to the TARDIS. As she left, she warned the Inner Circle that the next time they would meet, one of their members would most probably be dead. (DW: The Inner Circle) They next travelled to the year 59, Rome, where they met Agrippina and her friend Acerronia Polla. After discovering Agrippina's son Nero's plot to kill her by using a boat that was designed to sink, they attempted to escape in the TARDIS, only to find that it had fallen through the collapsing ship. Crystal and Acerronia attempted to get to the TARDIS, but they were followed by the oarsmen. Acerronia sacrificed herself by announcing that she was Agrippina, and Crystal and the Doctor managed to escape, by leaping down through the ship and swimming to the TARDIS with Agrippina. After returning Agrippina home, they departed for more adventures, little knowing that a few minutes later she would be killed by Nero's two servants, Fabius and Helena. (DW: When in Rome) When one of the Inner Circle, Finley Bradford, contacted Crystal and asked her to meet him, the Doctor took her to Earth in the year 5.5/apple/26, a few hours before it was destroyed by the expanding sun. Finley told her that the Judoon were trying to capture him, and before he could hide in the TARDIS, it, along with the Doctor, was captured and transported to the Judoon ship. Crystal and Finley went on the run, hoping the Doctor would return before the Judoon caught them or the Earth was destroyed. They hid in a supermarket until the Judoon found them, and gave chase. Crystal was surprised when the Judoon left in their spaceship, until she discovered it was because the Earth was about to be destroyed. (DW: Seven Deadly Sins) After finding a shuttle car, Finley and Crystal escaped from the Earth, and headed to Platform One, where the Face of Boe hid them from the Judoon. Unfortunately, Platform One had been sabotaged by Lady Cassandra, and Crystal was almost killed when the exoglass began to crack, letting in beams of sunlight. When the threat was over, she found a teleport in the confiscated objects room, and returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor dropped Finley off at a hotel, and, as Crystal was saying goodbye to him, the Death Collectors sent a gate to try and capture her. Finley was possessed and attempted to drag her into the white light coming from the gate, but he overcame his possession long enough to pass through the gate himself, sacrificing his life to save Crystal. (DW: Fugitive) The TARDIS next landed at Crystal's funeral. The Doctor was busy watching the football, so Crystal headed down some stone steps, where she spotted a funeral taking place. She then realised it was her own funeral when she saw Chelsea. Unfortunately, Chelsea also spotted her, and wondered if she had been faking her death when they met. Crystal explained that her locket was keeping her alive, and when Chelsea informed her that she was about to be cremated, her distress turned her into a poltergeist. Chelsea was knocked off her feet and a hurricane began to destroy the funeral, almost killing Zoe and Tim. Fortunately, the Doctor and Chelsea managed to calm her down, and, after a tearful goodbye, Crystal left Chelsea to return to their parents. (DW: The Funeral) The Doctor and Crystal next spent their time hunting Rumpleton. After leaving the Moon, they headed to a Tudor house, where Catherine Howard was dragged into a cage. Crystal ran to help, but dropped her locket as she did so. To her horror, she discovered that nobody could see or hear her, and that she passed right through people. She followed Catherine into the cage, where she found her locket. Suddenly visible again, she comforted Catherine, before telling the Doctor that they were headed to the Tower of London. When they reached London, Crystal stayed with Catherine while she was executed, and was shocked when she became an immortal thanks to the purple crystal in her brooch. She and the Doctor both decided to invite her into the TARDIS, and the continued on their adventures. (DW: Law and Order) Now travelling with Catherine, the Doctor and Crystal encountered the Death Collectors, who put Crystal on trial. They asked her if she was contributing to society suficiently, and showed her evidence taken from her travels with the Doctor, including when the Earth was destroyed, when Rumpleton was killed, and when Acerronia Polla sacrificed her life to save Agrippina. The Doctor used evidence of Crystal not hurting the Judoon during their attempts to find Finley Bradford, but it was decided that she hadn't contributed enough to society, and that she would be sent to the Doomsworld. (DW: Judgement Day) The Doctor continued to argue with the Death Collectors, discovering that the trial was an invention to trap Crystal. After suggesting the Doomsworld and Salvation Realm be united, he took off in the TARDIS. Crystal followed him, but unfortunately Catherine didn't, and was killed by the Inquisitor. After being chased through time, the Doctor took Crystal to Madame Rene, who warned the Death Collectors away. As the pair continued on the travels, the Inquisitor told the Judge that, despite Madame Rene assisting her, he would have Crystal, even if he had to destroy the universe to get her. (DW: Heaven and Hell) She next travelled to the London Underground, after receiving a phone call from Chelsea. In her haste to help, Crystal was almost electrocuted on the live train tracks, but was saved by the Doctor. The pair posed as train inspectors and eventually found Chelsea's carriage. After some quick thinking from Crystal, they evacuated the train, before being chased by a large tentacled monster. They were captured, and the Doctor explained that the creature was in fact called Nigel, and could change people's perceptions of scenery and the people around them. Chelsea was also captured, and Nigel took the form of the Doctor, which his body could not cope with. He exploded, freeing the three, and leaving Crystal and the Doctor to continue on their adventures. (DW: The Haunting) Death While travelling, the Doctor and Crystal were captured by the Inner Circle, who wanted to persuade her to join after the death of Finley Bradford. Crystal initially refused, until Hadrius Andes explained that she would no longer have to worry about the Death Collectors. The Doctor attempted to argue, and was sent elsewhere in time. He returned, furious, and took Crystal away. Hadrius Andes decided to take action, and called on the Death Collectors, who were afraid to act because of Madame Rene. He promised to get Madame Rene out of the way, so the Death Collectors could have Crystal. (DW: True Blood) Hadrius failed in his attempt to take Madame Rene out, and the Death Collectors backed down, leaving the Inquisitor to act alone. He took the Doctor and Crystal to his new base, and asked them why they never seemed to die. The Doctor explained that he was an immortal, and that he had died when he slipped over a rubber duck in the shower, in an attempt to get Crystal out of the way. The Inquisitor threw him across the room, and began to kill Crystal, and as he choked her, the Doomsworld became clearer and clearer, as if she was about to die. (DW: Crystal Ball) Crystal kicked the Inquisitor to the floor, and escaped with the Doctor. The pair travelled to the hospital where Zoe Harris was giving birth to her son. When Crystal arrived Chelsea present baby Tom to her, and she was allowed to hold him. When the lights flickered in the hospital, the Doctor suspected the Inquisitor, and was proved right when he captured Crystal. He took the TARDIS back to the base, only to find the Inquisitor dragging Crystal into a gate to the Doomsworld. Crystal begged him to destroy her locket, which he did. As he sunk to the floor in desperation, Crystal found herself in the Salvation Realm. After an encounter with Saint Peter, she was admitted through bright golden gates, where she was reunited with Catherine Howard. (DW: Till Death Do Us Part) Harris, Crystal Harris, Crystal Harris, Crystal